


The Electric Bungalow

by BadFace, TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, First Smut Fic, I’m sorry in advance, Kinky oof, M/M, Rope Bondage, Slight Violence, Wowie first time for everything, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFace/pseuds/BadFace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Tesla tries to get his patents back from Edison, and it doesn’t work out like he wanted it to.





	The Electric Bungalow

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is a first, so any like tips for future smutty endeavors are very appreciated. Also go look at BadFace’s ao3 because she technically wrote some of this, and is super cool. I’m also very sorry, I have a Bible next to me as I write this. I am ready to repent.

It’d been weeks since what the crew now labeled “the ed-cident” (name courtesy of Einstein). After having all of his patents, and his belt stolen, it seemed like all Tesla could do was wallow. Digging out cartons of ice cream from the freezer, and locking himself in his room for hours on end for some good old self-pitying. “Stupid Edison,” he’d mumble before shoveling a large spoonful of Ben and Jerry’s into his mouth. Doodling various deathrays to get back at his ex-employer. Normally he wouldn’t bother with such things, after all, ice cream involved germs and none of the machines he doodled made any mechanical, or even maniacal sense. But at this point, he’d rather just have the germs have their way with him. This poor attitude would go on for nearly the entire day before finally one of his concerned teammates (Curie most of the time) finally insisted he come out, and talk to Freud about it. Nine times out of ten he’d simply groan, Insisting that he was “perfectly fine with pigeon as comfort.” Until one day, he caved. Whether it was out of annoyance for being pushed to do the same thing over, and over again, or him just spiritually giving up, he went to go see Freud. With a half-eaten tub of ice cream under his shoulder, Tesla waddled out of his room. Pants on so tight it was probably cutting off the circulation from the hip down. If not making other areas a bit more awkward to look at.  


“So,” Freud began, once he was able to usher Tesla into a seat. “Let us get to the heart, of your week-long tantrum. Would it happen to have anything to do with your… childhood?” The man inquired, his eyes focused on his notepad, with an eyebrow raised. “It's Edison!” Tesla interjected, rage slowly trickling into his tone. “All he ever wanted to do was steal my patents, and I fell for it like a newborn infant. I was so close to winning, beating him for once in my life.” Freud glanced up for a mere moment. Tesla’s grip on his jacket tightened, as his frustration began to dig deeper than his fingernails ever could. Darting his eyes back to his notepad the older man continued to scribble down something entirely unrelated to the situation at hand. “I see, well I would suggest confronting the issue, but I see now it’s much more.. internal. Maybe even maternal.” He looked up at Tesla. Giving his pen a persistent wave.  


“Confront him...” Tesla echoed, looking up at Freud. A faint sparkle in his eye. “That’s right! I am going to get my patents back, and there’s nothing that fiend Edison can do about it!” The man bellowed letting the half-eaten tub of ice cream fall to the floor, before running off, well sort of running since his pants were indeed still very tight.  


That was all he could recall. Maybe he did try and confront him, but… things didn’t go as well as he had planned. When Tesla woke up, the heavy taste of metal stained his tongue, and his head felt as though it had been on a carousel for the past few hours. “H-hey,” Tesla cried out, only just now registering the restraints placed on him. Rope nuzzling against his pale skin with every harsh jerk he made in an attempt to escape them. Red flushing his tied appendages the more he struggled. “Who’s here, let me out!”  


“Good morning to you too,” a distant- no familiar voice called back. The faint light of a cigarette butt interrupting the pure dark Tesla had been met with for the past god knows how long. His now apparent captor seeming to have a revelation, as he apologized to Tesla. Pseudo-empathy soaking his tone. “Oh, I’m sorry,” there was a pause. A faint clicking noise echoed across the room as lights flickered on. “We don’t want to be wasting any electricity.”  
Edison  


It took the captive man a minute to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, and by the time he was able to keep his eyes open for more than five seconds, he was already face to face with a monster. “Now, you leave me alone, Thomas!” Tesla attempted to growl, his trashing now more extreme than it ever had been before. “Or what?” Edison purred, “you’re going to squirm around some more?” His hand traced around Tesla’s loosened tie, giving the man a faint glance before balling it up in his fist. Forcefully yanking Tesla’s face closer to his. The captives nose scrunched, for the larger man smelt heavily of tobacco and motor oil. “You’ll look cute with a little rope burn.” Giving his cigarette one last puff, he let the foreigner's tie go. Not paying any mind as Tesla’s head met with the plaster walls.  
And for a minute, Edison sat there, thinking. Letting the dying vice sit in his hands, before finally slamming the thing down to put it out. Tesla yelped, his body flinching the other direction at the sudden movement. The cigarette so close he could feel it’s last licks of heat linger near his neatly tied up feet. His breathing was much more rapid now, adrenaline kicking in as he shot Edison a glare.  


His captor gave only a satisfied grin. “For such thing as intruding, I think you deserve a right punishment don’t you?” He chuckled, caressing the Serbian's cheek, making the man heat up, his face now brandishing a bright red. Now that was something new… He shouldn’t waste the opportunity. “Now now little Nikola, you’re getting awfully tense~” He trailed his fingers over Tesla’s chest. Watching as his counterpart squirmed, cursing the man with every negative connotation he could conjure up. “Hush hush my boy, you didn’t forget your manners, did you?” Edison lectured, leaning in closer. The smug grin only being wiped from his face when it was met with a knee to the jaw.  
And for that moment, the talking ceased. The only sound in the room being the echoes of Tesla’s panting.  


Lazily, Edison wiped the mixture of blood, and spit that dripped from the corners of his mouth. “I see how it is…” The older man muttered. “Well lucky for you, I have all the time in the world to teach you some.” Stumbling up, from his crouched position he didn’t say a word. letting go of the small piece of cloth he’d used to wipe away the “damage” Tesla had caused. The Serbian was shaking now, he fucked up. Whenever he tried to use his powers to free him from his binds, the most he’d get would be a small spark. Not nearly enough to burn, or even scorch his tight bonds.  


Tesla was mid-breath when it hit him, polished black shoes pushed against his chest so hard for a second he couldn’t put together what had just happened.  


“Now get on your knees,” Edison commanded, his composure still as collected as it always had been. His words carrying a certain purr to it. Tesla was panting now, still recovering from the swift kick he’d taken. But before he could even attempt to object to the older man’s orders he was cut off. Impatience drenched his captor's tone “Now!” He exclaimed, startling the young man who hesitantly kneeled for his captor, He slightly spread his legs, as not to fall. “Good boy Nikola~!” He congratulated his poor little hostage, squeezing his cheek. “I think you deserve a little reward.” The metal clink of his belt as he undid it making Tesla’s heart skip a beat. Lifting the chin of his prisoner up ever so slightly, he looked deep into the Serbians eyes and waited.  
Tesla knew even without Edison asking him what he wanted him to do. He swallowed hard as his face burned much more than it had before. With his lips trembling his glance shifted from Edison’s “little friend” to back up at him. “Need a little help there?” Edison asked, that smug grin finally having returned, sitting comfortably on his face. His hand resting on the back of the Serbian man’s head, before forcefully filling his free fist with curls of dark hair. “Leave it to the American to actually get business done.” Edison sighed, his free hand caressing the foreigner's cheek before hooking on his bottom lip. Pulling down with a strange suggestive force. Tesla’s jaw wrenched open, his counterparts thumb sliding its way onto his teeth. A warning maybe? The man didn’t know, as once again before he could even think of protesting his mouth suddenly became occupied, to say the least. A long-winded breath could be heard deflated from his captor, as he didn’t wait a second before forcefully yanking his hair forward.  


“Oh, God,” Tesla thought, spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth, and down onto his trembling knees. His tongue trying to pull away from the veiny textures of his ex-employers cock, but not having anywhere else to retreat to sat defeated. His heart going as fast as every thought that passed his mind. His daze of panic coming to a crashing halt from a slap on the cheek. “It’s rude to ignore the host,” Edison growled, his expression trying hard not to break, to keep that solid smug look to it. “All eyes on me, got it?”  


Tesla’s pale skin might as well have been painted over with red as gave a weak, slight nod. The idea of looking at him the entire time made him feel, well… weird. His stomach was tied in knots, and it was made apparent that he was having some complications down below. But all of these feelings and despised yearnings were ignored by his silver-haired counterpart. Instead, Edison slowly pulled his little helpers head back. A mix of saliva and precum giving the man’s member a strange glossy coat, that shined in the artificial lighting of the room.  


With one hand still holding it’s tight grip on the back of the Serbian man’s head, he used his free hand to hold his now erect genitalia. Hovering it over his “partners” spit smeared face, he drew a small line down his lips. Fluids smearing across the small line he’d traced. Tesla shivered, he knew what that meant. With jagged breath, his lips parted, and Edison wasted no time. Pulling the man’s head forward, he began to demonstrate a solid rhythm. Only letting go when Tesla caught on and compiled, so he could test other matters.  


Loosening his hold on the man’s hair, Edison graced his hand down the back of Tesla’s neck. Studying, and storing away every flinch, or shiver that came along with each cold finger he laid on the foreigners heated skin. Watching the way his eyes went wide, Edison was infatuated. Almost blew his load right then and there, that was until Tesla pulled out for a gasp of air. His clothing might as well having merged with his skin, due to the amount of sweat that poured from him. The younger man’s eyes glistening in his dominants shadow. Mid-cough he could feel Edison’s slime coated hand cup the bottom of his chin. A few drops of spit dotting the man’s nice purple jacket. All Tesla could do was glare. It was kinda cute really. He hated Edison, for stealing his patents, for stealing him, for making him feel even a little bit good about this entire incident. But he knew Edison wasn’t done yet. He just wanted to drag it out just for him. To make each second he took away from him engraved in his head.  


“You don’t deserve the privilege.” Edison yawned, slowly drawing away from the bottom of the man’s jaw. The feeling of liquid running down his chin making Tesla cringe. Watching in a mild confusion, as Thomas merely scooped up his belt. Digging into his back pocket for that one last cigarette he was sure he saved, after finally hoisting them up. “W-what,” Tesla choked out shock not so subtly lacing his tone. “You heard me, you left my company, I leave you on the ground.” He shrugged, happily stuffing the vice into the corner of his mouth, as he dug for a lighter. A few familiar clicks echoing across the otherwise fairly empty basement. “Don’t worry Nikola, tomorrow’s shift isn’t too far away.” He sang, drawing a puff from his cigar. Making sure the lingering smoke drifted towards his “employee.” And with that, he was gone, and a pitch black reigned across the room. Just like old times.


End file.
